Una visita poco usual
by tankar856
Summary: Eros es el dios del amor y le encanta visitar a su tía Athenea, pero en su visita la pelea entre sus padres y comentarios desafortunados a su persona lo llevarán a poner en un dilema a su querida tía y a sus santos. Afrodita que fue el único que escapó, debe ponerle fin a la misma.
1. La Visita.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece

El dios Eros andaba de aquí para allá en su templo en el Olimpo, iba a pasar unos días en el Santuario de su tía favorita, la diosa Athenea; la cual ahora estaba en su forma humana y eso lo iba a mantener entretenido un par de días. Sin mencionar que le encantaba la compañía de la Diosa de la sabiduría y la justicia, porque sus charlas eran por demás profundas.

El dios se preguntó que forma debería de llevar para presentarse ante su prima, se quedó quieto un momento, bueno es algo que ya decidiría después, necesitaba darse prisa.

El Dios no sabía si llevar sus flechas o no, al final decidió llevarlas por sí acaso, todo era preparativos y caos en su templo, no podía olvidar nada. Debía partir en cuanto antes, ya que si su madre se enteraba no lo iba a dejar ir y ya le había enviado una nota de su visita a la diosa Athenea, alias Saori Kido.

—¿Vas algún lado, hijo?

Esa voz fuerte, lo dejó temblando y es que, era mucho más aterradora que la dulce voz de su madre, aunque a decir verdad le tenía bastante menos respeto que a su progenitora. Así que lo ignoró olímpicamente (irónico, ya que estaban en el Olimpo).

Pero no contó con que su padre, el Dios de la Guerra, no era alguien que aceptara que lo ignorarán, sí bien nunca se había alzado en su contra, tampoco es que lo tratara con mucho cariño.

—¿Y bien?

El dios del amor no tuvo tiempo a responder, porque su madre entró hecha una furia, sin duda alertada por la presencia de su homólogo, con el cual, dicho sea de paso, no tenía una relación muy cordial.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ARES? TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE VENGAS.

—Afrodita, calma, sólo vine a ver a MI hijo.

—NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO, ¿¡A QUÉ VIENE EL INTERÉS!?

El dios sabía que era el momento de salir de ahí, cuando sus padres discutían, no sé enteraban de nada más así que con pasos precavidos se dirigió a la puerta del templo.

—Un momento, jovencito—lo detuvo su madre. El dios sólo pudo suspirar.

En el Santuario ubicado en Grecia las cosas no eran diferentes que en el templo del Olimpo, los santos se afanaban en organizar todo y hacerlo todo como la diosa lo pedía y es que la visita (consensuada) de un dios, era totalmente una novedad; nunca esperaron que un dios se presentara pidiendo permiso para una visita y de forma tan pacífica.

—¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar como peones?—preguntó un molesto Seiya.

—Porque Saori así nos lo pidió—respondió Shun.

—Pero por qué nosotros, los santos de oro solo nos ven y no hacen nada.

—Bueno, según dijo el maestro Dohko, ellos están para la seguridad del lugar.

El caballero de Pegaso siguió con lo que estaba, pero maldiciendo por lo bajo tener esa tarea, ni que fueran criados y lo peor es que tenía que soportar las miradas de burla de los santos de oro y eso lo ponía de peor humor.

—Recuerdenme, ¿por qué es tan importante esta visita?—volvió a preguntar Seiya.

—Es el sobrino de la diosa, su favorito. Por no decir que es el único dios con el que en realidad se lleva bien. Así que hay que causar buena impresión. Además, nadie quiere tener problemas con el pequeño dios del amor—respondió Saga con su voz grave y seria de siempre.

—Sí es el dios del amor, ¿qué problema puede causar?—Saga soltó una gran carcajada.

—Se ve que aún son unos niños y no tienen idea de la vida—esta vez respondió Kanon.

Saga no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su hermano en esta ocasión, el amor podría causar más de un problema en ciertas circunstancias y con el dios del amor cerca, todo podría triplicarse.

—Bueno y ¿quién es el dios del amor? a todo esto.

Saga casi muere de un infarto del susto y es que como era posible que un santo de Athenea no estuviera familiarizado con la mitología, tal vez tendría que agarrar a esos niños y darles clases, sino capaz y metían la pata con el dios y eso sería un gran, gran problema.

—¿Qué acaso no les enseñaron historia y sobre mitología en su formación?

—Sí, pero no prestaba mucha atención—dijo Seiya.

Para horror de Saga, El Patriarca y algún otro santo que escuchaba vieron al caballero de Andromeda, y del Dragón asentir.

—Bueno, hermanito—dijo Kanon con cierta burla—parece que tienes un trabajo extra con estos, sino los educas, vaya lío vamos a tener.

Saga tuvo que armarse de toda la paciencia que no poseía para soportar a los chiquillos que tenía enfrente y es que sabía que no lo iban a respetar (como no respetaban a nadie), maldijo la hora en que habían mandado a Afrodita de misión, era al único al que respetaban y es que, fue el único en el que al menor intento de burla, sin aviso, mandó sus rosas piraña (y esas cosas no entendían la regla "el mismo ataque no funciona dos veces").

—El dios del amor es Eros, hijo de la diosa Afrodita, media hermana del Dios Zeus y Ares, responsable del amor entre parejas y la atracción sexual—las caras de los muchachos hizo que se pusiera rojo—y ni se les ocurra hacer bromas sobre él, hasta el mismísimo Apolo fue víctima de su venganza.

—¿Eros es el dios de las flechitas y los pañales?

Los santos de oro en ese momento se dieron por enterados que la visita del dios acabaría mal, muy mal por culpa de esos chiquillos impertinentes.

—La tradición actual lo a retratado así, pero no tiene esa apariencia, así que repito, no se les ocurra hacer broma alguna o las cosas terminaran mal.

—No sé por qué tanto preocupación, nosotros sabemos comportarnos y además sólo es el dios del amor—dijo Shun.

—Creen que acceda a darme una de sus flechas para...

—¡No se te ocurra!—Gritó Saga—No puedes pedirles favores a los dioses así como así.

—Pero vamos, si es el dios del Amor, no puede ser tan malo.

—Eros es el dios del amor, pero no la personificación del mismo, él no es filos—Saga trataba de que su paciencia no saliera por la ventana del templo.

—¿Filos? ¿Y ese quién es?—Hyoga preguntó desconcertado, le sorprendió que Camus no le haya hablado de él.

—Filos, no es un alguien, pero es la representación del amor casi en su estado más puro, es el amor hacia las personas de tu entorno inmediato, padres, hermanos, amigos, hijos. Filos es el amor que entregas aquellas personas con las que cuentas.

—Dijiste casi el más puro... ¿Cuál es el amor puro?—preguntó Shun.

—Ágape, es el amor desinteresado, uno que no te hace sufrir, pues lo entregas sin pedir nada, la verdad es que es el amor perfecto, pero pocos logran alcanzarlo... Es por eso que les digo, Eros no es Filos, ni Ágape, el amor que Eros entrega, es peligroso, demasiado.

—O vamos, Saga. Creo que exageras, ¿qué peligroso puede haber sí es amor?

—Definitivamente, son unos niños que no saben nada—Exclamó Milo.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo entre preparativos y órdenes para mantener la seguridad, sabían que el dios solo llegaría con dos de sus querubines que se quedarían cerca de él, así que dos santos de oro se quedarían para hecerles compañía.

Saga, por su parte, continuó con sus instrucciones a los Santos de bronce; podían ser muy leales a la diosa, pero en cuanto protocolo, no sabían nada de nada; y el dios del amor era más peligroso, a su ver, que el propio Hades y es que sabía que podía enemistar sin problemas a todos los habitantes del Santuario y eso incluía a la diosa.

Todo estaba preparado para recibir al Dios del Amor, todos estaban asustados con los gritos y amenazas de Saga (que de todos era el que más miedo sentía), advirtiendo que ningún error sería perdonado. Volvió a maldecir Afrodita y su suerte.

Por fin, el día había llegado y una comitiva esperaba en el templo de Aries el arribo de Eros, el dios del amor. Que venía, en forma de un elegante empresario italiano. Un hombre demasiado apuesto.

Pues este es el primer fic que escribo y publicó, sí alguien lo lee, pues espero que le guste y me lo diga y si no, pues también jeje


	2. El Incidente

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. **

_

Era media semana, todo iba saliendo viento en popa para tranquilidad de Saga, el dios parecía estar a gusto, disfrutaba de la compañía de su tía, la tranquilidad del pueblo y siempre traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquella tarde, todos estaban reunidos en un gran comedor a petición de la diosa, ya que quería que todos convivieran, había olvidado lo lindo que era su primo.

—Entonces, ¿el tío Hades ya no volverá a interferir?

—Así parece, logramos derrotarlo por completo.

—Prima, ¿de verdad no te mortifica estas luchas sin sentido? No sé como el tío Zeus puede estar tan campante mientras todos los dioses se van unos contra otros.

—Eros, querido, ¿será que has madurado? No te olvidas que tú todavía estás en...

—No lo digas, prima, no menciones a ese cretino... Además, es diferente.

—Ese cretino, también es tu tío y te recuerdo que es mi hermano.

—Pero no es Artemisa y a ti tampoco te cae en gracia, tía.

—¿Por qué a veces le dices tía y a veces prima?—no pudo contener la pregunta, Seiya.

—Athenea, ¿qué tus guerreros no saben de modales? Que forma de dirigirse a un dios. Y sí supieras un poco de la era del mito, no estarías haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Zeus y Afrodita, son hermanos, por ende Athenea es mi prima, pero ella y Ares son hermanos, así que también es mi tía.

—Vaya, que incestuosos son los dioses—dijo Seiya—hacen que todo sea muy confuso. A decir verdad, tu imagen me sorprendió, siempre pensé que...

—Seiya—interrumpió Saga—, acompáñame un momento por favor—pidió tan amablemente que el Pegaso tembló.

—Disculpa—Habló la diosa—¿qué decías sobre tu problema con Apolo?

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo, es diferente, ese cretino y yo rara vez nos metemos con la humanidad, pero tu con el tío Poseidon y el tío Hades, digo, ellos deben de estar enfermos para querer dominar el mundo, ni Zeus llega a tanto. Y digo, ¿cómo es que Poseidon no te perdona lo de Atenas?

—De la misma manera en que tú no...

—Pero Saga, es que de verdad yo pensaba que usaba pañal—Se escuchó la voz de Seiya nuevamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que-querido, por favor—Athenea sabía que debía hacer algo—Es que ya sabes como son los humanos—le sonrió.

—Unos tontos, tienes razón prima.

Saga le torcía el brazo a Seiya para que de una vez se callara, mientras los dioses conversaban sobre sus conflictos con otros dioses. Para su tranquilidad, el muchacho no volvió a decir nada.

Finalizada la reunión todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, en tanto el dios paseaba por el Santuario de su tía-prima cuando la conversación de unos jóvenes llamó su atención y de uno de ellos reconoció al irrespetuoso.

—¿Qué se cree? Mira que llamarnos tontos.

—Es un dios.

—¿Y qué? Saori también lo es y no por eso anda insultandonos.

—Pero ella tiene más tiempo conviviendo con la humanidad.

—Para ser el dios del amor, me parece que no sabe nada, es un cretino, igual que todos los dioses y no trates de negarlo, qué también lo piensas Hyoga.

—Creo que todos lo pensamos, pero qué hacemos, es un dios y el sobrino de nuestra diosa.

—Vamos, ¿y apoco ustedes no se imaginaron a un tipo con alitas, pañales y flechas?

—La verdad sí, me da risa solo imaginar a ese tipo tan serio, haciéndola de cupido—risas.

—Es que no tiene la pinta, ni los modos para ser dios de lo que dice ser...

—Es tan estirado como Hades, Poseidon, Tanathos e Hipnos. Sólo que menos temible, no sé de qué se preocupan.

—Así que soy un estirado como mis tíos, pero menos temible, ¿eh?

—Señor, Eros, nosotros...

—Nosotros no le tenemos miedo—concluyó Seiya.

—¿Ah, no?—El dios sonrió—bien, me alegra que así sea.

El dios se dio la vuelta y continúo con su paseo, preguntándose como haría pagar su impertinencia a esos mocosos; no quería como enemiga a Athenea, era difícil mantener amistades en el Olimpo. Su padre le había pedido que hiciera algo en contra del Santuario, pero sí complacía en totalidad a su padre, ahora sí que Afrodita no lo perdona. "Hm, ¿qué hacer?"

Estaba acercándose al salón patriarcal y escuchó voces y risas, "debería dejar de escuchar a escondidas" pensó, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

—No, pero ya en serio—escuchó la voz de su tía—No se confíen, Eros no es totalmente inofensivo.

—Vamos, Saori. ¿Qué puede hacernos? Ya nos enfrentamos a dioses reales.

Se estaban riendo de él, no lo podía creer y su tía les estaba siguiendo la corriente e incluso permitía que la tratarán como a una igual, tal vez Artemisa tenía razón y se estaba humanizando demasiado y él, no lo iba a permitir, no señor.

—Con que no soy un dios de verdad, ¿eh?

—Eros, nosotros...

—Querubines, en posición.

Sus dos guardias se pusieron a lado de él, los caballeros se prepararon para el ataque; pero lo que vieron los dejó atónitos, un haz de luz iluminó en su totalidad el Santuario, atravesando a todos sus habitantes. Para cuando pudieron reaccionar, Eros sonreía complacido, pero al no ver daño alguno permanecieron en su puestos, el dios se giró para dirigirse a su habitación sin decir palabra.

—Eros...—lo llamó Saori.

—Buenas noches, querida prima.

El resto de santos llegaron a la gran sala alarmados, veían el rostro preocupado de la diosa contrastando la sonrisa burlona de los bronceados, Saga se adelantó instigado por sus compañeros.

—¿Qu-qué pasó?—preguntó con miedo—vimos un montón de flechas dispersandose por el Santuario, ¿acaso hay..?

—Problemas—fue la escueta frase de Saori.

—¿Problemas? Pero sí las flechas ni nos hicieron nada—dijo Hyoga.

—¡¿Hicieron enojar al dios del amor?!—Milo estaba alarmado—¿qué no nos hizo nada?, ¿acaso crees que esas flechas eran para iluminar el cielo?

—Estamos perdidos—volvió hablar Saga— Princesa, ¿usted..?—Saori, negó.

—A mi también me atrapó.

Los santos de oro pusieron expresión de pánico, los de bronce no sabían por qué Saori y los otros estaban espantados, no había pasado nada, ellos no notaban nada anormal, así qué...

—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana vamos a necesitar muchas energías y fuerza de voluntad si queremos que el Santuario siga de pie—dijo Saori, con pesadez y todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir.

En la habitación solo se quedaron el Patriarca Shion y Dohko, que seguramente hablarían de lo sucedido y como remediarlo, al menos esperaban que el ataque del dios fuera algo que aumentara paulatinamente y no algo que desatara el caos de manera inmediata.

Los 4 de bronce no se quedaron tranquilos con eso último y corrieron tras los santos de oro para preguntar de que se estaban perdiendo, pues no entendían nada. Tras preguntar Milo, río con fuerza; Camus, los miró con odio; Shura, parecía que en cualquier momento haría uso de Excalibur; Saga y Kanon los miraba como si fueran idiotas (que tal vez lo eran, después de todo); Death Mask, estaba dispuesto apoyar a Shura; Aioria, Airos, Mu, Aldebaran y Shaka, con resignación.

—Verán—Shaka tomó la palabra, porque sino algunos compañeros los mataban—Como Saga explicó, Eros es el dios del amor, la atracción sexual y el sexo, con todo lo que eso conlleva, relaciones conflictivas, celos e incluso desamor, el dios puede hacer que te enamores pero también que la persona amada te desprecie...

«Se les mencionó que Apolo fue víctima de la venganza de Eros; hizo que se enamorara perdidamente de la ninfa Dafne, disparando una de sus flechas que lo hicieron amarla locamente, en cambio a ella, le disparó una que le hacía despreciar el amor, especialmente el de Apolo. Desesperada, Dafne le pide ayuda a su padre, el Rio Ladón, él accedió y la convirtió en un árbol de laurel; cuando Apolo ve que la ninfa ya no podría ser su esposa, decide honrarla y consagrarla a su persona, volviéndose el símbolo del Dios Apolo» —concluyó Shaka.

—¿Y ustedes por qué creen qué fue?—Dijo Máscara Mortal con sarcasmo.

—Espero les haya quedado claro el lío en el que nos metieron, este dios es capaz de destruir el Santuario, ¡desde adentro y sin ensuciarse!—esta vez fue Shura el que habló.

—Pero creo que exageran, yo no siento nada.

—Váyanse a dormir niños—ordenó Camus.

Los santos de oro se quedaron en la entrada del templo de Piscis, Aldebaran se recargó en uno de los pilares y con lentitud dijo:

—Maldito Pez, es el único que se escapó, ahora va ser nuestra única esperanza.

—¿Nuestra vida depende de Afrodita?—dijo Camus—que irónico... Sólo esperemos no se ponga del lado del hijo de su homóloga de nombre.

—No es tan infeliz, no se preocupen—Máscara Mortal habló—. Tal vez deberíamos dejarle una nota explicando los hechos.

Saga se encaminó adentro de su templo, era arriesgado, pero esperaba que las rosas lo reconocieran, los demás le siguieron, su vida ahora dependía del más hermoso de los 88 guerreros de Athenea.

_

Espero les guste este capitulo, es una historia corta, de no más 5 capítulos.


	3. Planeando El Rescate

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

_

Afrodita llegó al santuario a mitad de la noche, pensó que ya no hallaría a nadie, así que se sorprendió ver a Mü sentado en las escaleras que daban a su templo, lo vio muy pensativo y eso le llamó la atención.

—Buenas noches, Mü, ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Afrodita con interés.

—Nada malo, sólo que... ¿No te parece lindo el amor?—lo miró con ojos de ilusión descolocandolo.

—Sí... Bueno... No... No sé—¿Qué rayos pasaba?

—Amigo, cuando te enamores entenderás y todo en la vida se volverá más bello.

Mü sonreía de una manera que Afrodita encontró boba, pero a la vez tierna, no entendía a qué venían esas palabras del carnero, ni por qué las había dicho, lanzó un largo suspiro, la verdad no supo qué contestarle a su interlocutor, jamás se había detenido a pensar en ello.

—Tal vez tengas razón, amigo, bueno... Me marcho—le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y subió.

El templo de Aldebarán parecía que había sido testigo de una cruenta batalla y eso alarmó al Pez, ¿habían atacado el Santuario mientras estaba fuera? ¿Por qué Mü no dijo nada? Siguió caminando atento a cualquier señal del Toro.

—¿Aldebarán?—Entró cauto al templo del toro.

Sintió el cosmos de Tauro nada pacífico y eso lo puso nervioso, no quería tener que pelear con él, no porque le tuviera miedo, simplemente estaba cansado y pelear con él sería totalmente innecesario.

—Afrodita, amigo—El aludido suspiró de alivio, al ver que sólo era su compañero—Bienvenido.

—Gracias, Tauro, ¿que pasó aquí? ¿Nos atacaron?

—¿Qué? No, nada de eso, es sólo que estoy practicando para moler a golpes a Andrómeda, ese imbécil me las va a pagar.

—¿Por qué?—de todos, Aldebaran era el que más aprecio le tenía a esos niños, eso no tenía sentido.

—Porque él me quiere quitar a mi florecita y no lo voy a permitir, no señor—Aldebaran soltó un golpe a un muro y Afrodita emprendió retirada.

—Bueno grandulón, nos vemos y ¿suerte?

Siguió su camino hacia la tercer casa, sintiéndose confundido por lo que pasó en Aries y Tauro, apenas y tocó el último escalón que daba a Géminis y escuchó a lo gemelos discutir.

—¿cómo crees que eres mejor que yo? Es obvio que me va a elegir a mí—escuchó decir a Kanon—tú no eres más que un loco.

—Y tú un traidor que no debió salir de Cabo Sunion—contra atacó, Saga.

Afrodita no podía creer lo que oía, eso se supone ya estaba perdonado, cómo es que ahora volvían a discutir por aquello. Claro que podía ser que estuvieran peleando por una tontería (nada inusual) iba a pasar sin intervenir pero un golpe en seco casi le da en la cara y eso hizo que se detuviera, vio que seguían peleando, sin enterarse de nada, con un suspiro los separó lanzando una rosa en medio de ambos.

—No sé qué se traen, pero más vale que se calmen.

—Tú no te metas, mariposa—espetó Kanon.

—¿Disculpa?—consideró matar a Kanon con una de sus rosas, pero no tuvo tiempo.

—Eres un idiota—gritó Saga y se dejó ir sobre su hermano.

Afrodita resignado, siguió su camino, estaba seguro que esa pelea iba durar un buen tiempo más, con o sin su intervención. Se dirigió a cáncer, prometiendose no detenerse, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque para su fortuna, estaba vacío, eso le preocupó un poco, pero pensando que máscara estaría en el pueblo continuó.

Para su mala fortuna, Máscara se encontraba con Aioria, ambos estaban llorando y por lo visto, bastante bebidos, los escuchó hablar pero por su salud mental, prefirió seguir de largo aprovechando que parecía no lo habían notado.

Decidió que tal vez Shaka podía ayudarle a entender lo que pasaba, sí, definitivamente llegaría a Virgo. Agotado, se encaminó dentro, pero Shaka no se veía por ningún lado, estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando la voz del dueño de aquel templo lo hizo detenerse.

—Celebro tu llegada con bien, Afrodita.

—Gracias, Shaka—"menos mal, parece que el no anda raro"—Oye que...

—Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un atuendo para mañana.

Afrodita casi se cae de espaldas si no fuera por el pilar que estaba a su espalda, ¿Shaka pidiendo consejos de Moda? No, no había oído bien.

—¿A-Atuendo? ¿Te refieres a ropa?

—Claro, es que yo no sé mucho de eso, pero he escuchado que para una buena impresión es importante la apariencia...—Afrodita, se estaba alejando de él—y tú parece que sabes mucho de esas cosas, entonces creo que...

—Shaka, yo... Ahorita estoy muy cansado... Y, y, te veo mañana.

Afrodita comenzó a correr lejos de Virgo y se prometió, pasará lo que pasará, no detenerse hasta el salón del patriarca que debería estarle esperando.

Corrió sin percatarse que Dohko no estaba en Libra; que Milo, yacía inconsciente en Escorpio; que Aioros, apuntaba con Sagitario hacía un destino incierto; que Shura lo llamaba a voces; que Camus, estaba acompañado de una botella de whisky, no, nada de eso vio Afrodita, porque no quería verlo, porque parecía que todos estaban locos y que era él el único que estaba cuerdo para el resguardo del Santuario y de la Diosa.

Entró a la cámara del patriarca, el cual no estaba, eso era bastante raro, él sabía que ese día llegaba, le había avisado y se oían sollozos desde la habitación de la diosa.

—Es que yo sí quiero estar con él—oyó a la diosa.

Afrodita concluyó, que si iba a preguntar o se quedaba más tiempo ahí, él iba a terminar igual o más loco que sus compañeros de armas y su diosa. Definitivamente tenía que descansar y pensar, tal vez mañana todo estaría en orden.

Se dirigió a Piscis, se preparo algo para cenar y se sentó en su sala. Un sobre descansaba en su mesa, lo tomó con miedo y distinguió la letra de Saga. Así que leyó.

«Afrodita.

No sé cuándo vayas a llegar y espero que el Santuario todavía esté en pie para cuando regreses...»

"¿Qué rayos?" pensó el décimosegundo guardián y continúo leyendo.

«no sé sí a tu llegada notaras algo extraño, pero sí es el caso y todavía estamos todos vivos y el Santuario a salvo, todavía hay esperanza y estamos en tus manos.

El señor Eros vino de visita, pero por comentarios poco afortunados a su persona hizo que se molestara y creo que eres lo suficientemente perceptivo como para sacar conclusiones.

Saga»

Con que el dios del amor ¿ah? Por lo visto sólo se está divirtiendo, sino, ya hubiera hecho que destruyeran el Santuario, pero más vale darse prisa, no vaya siendo que esto dentro de nada se salga de control y luego haya hechos que lamentar.

—Rayos y yo que quería descansar, bueno haré mis pesquisas mañana. Afrodita al rescate.

Unos golpes fuertes a su templo y el cosmos de Shura lo hizo levantarse, "maldito Shura y sus males de amor." Dijo convencido de que de eso se trataba. Eran las cuatro, apenas y había dormido, los golpes se volvieron insistentes y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, no ves que...—ahí frente a su templo, no solo estaba Shura, sino once caras conocidas, cada cual más pintoresca.

Le empezaron hablar todos al mismo tiempo sin poder entender nada de lo que decían y con la molestia pintada en el rostro les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—No los atenderé si me hablan todos al mismo tiempo—les gritó.

Nuevos golpes y con resignación volvió abrir la puerta aún sin dejarlos pasar.

—¿Y bien?—enarcó una de sus cejas.

Vio a Saga levantando la mano, con eso se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Todos entraron cabizbajos. El solo los observaba.

—¿Ya sabes que es lo que pasa?—preguntó Saga.

—Oh, ¿están conscientes?

—Sí, el idiota se divierte con nosotros y nos da dos horas de tregua—habló Milo—, ¿no tienes algo de licor?

—No, ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Dionisio?

—Con que fueras Radamanthys me conformaba.

Afrodita enarcó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos, miraba a Milo con molestia y estuvo a punto de recriminarle y golpearlo sino es porque lo interrumpen.

—¿Por qué no has salido ayudarnos?—eso hizo que Afrodita mirara mal a Máscara Mortal.

—He estado fuera tres semanas, no he comido ni dormido bien. No es que no me preocupen, pero de verdad necesitaba descansar y más sí me voy a enfrentar solo a un dios y no cualquier dios, ¿creen que es un dios con el que se pueda pelear? Claro que no, necesito una estrategia, acercarme a él con inteligencia, ¿qué clase de idiota desacreditaría a un dios como Eros? No me respondan, no quiero enterarme de quién los metió en este lío—miró a Milo—Aunque tal vez Milo prefiera que Radamanthys lo salve.

—No seas idiota, me disculpo, pero ¿sí vas ayudarnos, verdad?

—Claro que sí Milo, no quiero oír a Mü hablando de lo lindo que es el amor—el aludido se sonrojó—o Aldebaran suspirando por su Florecita o a...

—¡Ya entendimos!—cortó Shaka—no quieres seguir viéndonos hacer idioteces. Estamos de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Todos abandonaron Piscis y en vista que ya no podría descansar, se dedicó a buscar al dios que había puesto a sus compañeros en tan lamentable situación.

_

Las escenas sexuales no son mi fuerte (en realidad apesto intentando describirlas), por ello decidí que, sí bien, Eros es el dios del amor, el sexo y la atracción sexual; el mito de Apolo y Dafne me hizo pensar que también podía controlar las emociones relacionadas con el amor, o sea, sacar a relucir lo mejor y lo peor que oculta un corazón en cuanto a este sentimiento se refiere.

A este fic, sólo le quedan dos capitulitos.


	4. La Tarea

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece

_

El Santo de Piscis, no había podido encontrar rastro del dios; pero sabía que aún estaba en el Santuario, sino, éste ya hubiera ardido sin su influencia inmediata, estaba seguro. _"¿Donde puede estar un dios viendo su obra?"_ pensaba Piscis.

La frustración se estaba apoderando de él, bien ya que no pudo localizar el cosmos del Dios, tenía que revisar cada rincón del Santuario hasta dar con él; primero subió a la Sala del Patriarca, que seguía sin estar presente. Escuchó a la Diosa llorar, sabía que no debía ir, pero...

—¿Está bien, mi Señora?

—¿Afrodita? Ya regresaste—se limpió las lágrimas—¿Ya sabes?

—¿Usted no está..?

—La verdad sí, pero aquí dentro, el escudo me ayuda a estar un poco más... Serena—concluyó con un rubor que no pasó desapercibido por el Santo.

—¿Y qué pena la aflige?

—Es algo que no es correcto.

—¿Como diosa o como humana?—preguntó Afrodita.

—Ambas.

—Usted se permitió nacer como humana para sentir más cerca a los seres que protege, ¿eso no significa también tener y entender los sentimientos? ¿Por qué no permitírselo?

Le dio una sonrisa, le guiñó el ojo izquierdo coquetamente y se fue. Comenzó su descenso pasando de largo Piscis. En Acuario, Camus estaba con una botella de whisky, sentado frente a su templo contemplando a la nada, Afrodita se sentó a un lado de él.

—¿Cómo estás amigo?

—El amor no está hecho para todos, ¿sabes? A veces quisiera poder ser más expresivo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Yo creo que no debo sentir, de todos modos, ¿quién quisiera quererme?

—No digas eso.

—Para ti es fácil—Afrodita lo miró—Eres hermoso, tú no debes conquistar a ti te deben conquistar—eso lo hizo reír— En cambio yo... El amor no es para mí, todos piensan que soy frío, que no siento, parece que se olvidan que soy humano...

—Nadie lo olvida, es que hombre, tú te cierras.

—¿Crees que es mi culpa?

—No, sólo estuviste tanto tiempo solo que te olvidaste que lo eres. Pero ambos sabemos que puedes sentir, u ¿olvidas a tu alumno y lo que sentiste tras pelear con él? Eso también es amor, Camus.

Se levantó y continuó bajando, esta vez prestaría más atención, tal vez podría encontrar una pista que lo llevara con Eros.

En Capricornio encontró a Shura, quien parecía que lo esperaba, pues estaba apoyado en la puerta de su templo y lo veía intensamente.

—¿Crees que yo merezca amor?

—Todos lo merecemos.

—¿Aún después de actos imperdonables?

—Nuestras acciones no siempre son reflejo de nuestra alma, seguimos ideales que pueden entorpecernos y llevarnos a cometer errores.

—Pero eso es...

—Shura, para que nos amen, debemos amarnos y no podemos amarnos si hay piedras en el corazón. A ti te pueden perdonar, pero si no te perdonas a ti mismo, de nada vale.

Le guiñó un ojo y continuó su descenso, creía entender como estaba ejerciendo su control Eros, subestimó su poder, creía que se iba a topar con escenas... Poco agradables a la vista, pero el tipo tenía clase, ya le estaba cayendo bien.

Llegó a Sagitario, parecía que Aioros lo iba a ignorar, pero el tenía intenciones de charlar, no es algo que en situación normal hubiera hecho, pero... Suspiró.

—¿Cuál es la situación?

—Normal, tengo ganas de matar a alguien, pero no sé por qué.

—Vaya, que... Extraño, pero, ¿por qué el enojo?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, es que parece que... No entiende que yo lo quiero, que no me importa lo que haya hecho... Pero no le importa o eso creo y yo...

—Estás dispuesto a devolverle el favor, haber sí así entiende—sonrió Afrodita de oreja a oreja—, no es mala idea, pero dale un poquito más de tiempo y verás que todo se arregla—comenzó alejarse, feliz por su "descubrimiento."

Definitivamente, Eros está utilizando los deseos y miedos relacionados al sentimiento del amor, por supuesto, tal vez no los conocía a profundidad y es una suerte que no haya hecho otra cosa, sino esto ya hubiera explotado.

Siguió bajando hasta el octavo templo, no vio a Milo, así que llamó, después de unos minutos de espera la puerta se abrió y Milo lo dejó pasar.

—No es justo, ¿Sabes?

—¿El qué, perdón?

—Que yo esté aquí, llorando y que la persona que amo esté feliz de la vida.

—¿Con otro?

—No, pero que no se de cuenta de lo que siento, de que siempre estoy ahí y...

—Lo aprecia, estoy seguro, pero tal vez no le has mandado las señales correctas, no debes sentirte mal. Amar es maravilloso.

—¿Afrodita?—Afrodita le sonrió y le tomó la cara y se la apretó con cariño.

—No dejes que nada te venza escorpión.

Dohko, como siempre, no estaba, y a partir de ahí ya había tenido contacto con ellos, por lo que esperaba no tener que detenerse más; Mü, tenía una idea romántica del amor, el estaba enamorado del amor mismo, lo cual era tierno; Aldebaran sentía algo por alguna chica que Andrómeda conocía; Máscara Mortal y Aioria sufrían de amor, uno por la pérdida del mismo y el otro por no ser correspondido. No tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, había visto MM en Asgard y el León siempre estaba con una amazona; y Shaka, él simplemente no tenía idea de lo que era el amor y se sentía tentado a descubrirlo y tal vez ya tuviera alguien en mente.

No conocía mucho a sus compañeros de armas, pero estaba casi seguro de estar en lo cierto y eso le agradaba, tal vez podría llevarse mejor con todos. Pero eso no le ayudaba a solucionar su dilema. Terminó de bajar los doce templos y paseo su vista por el Santuario.

—Sí fuera un dios esperando ver el mundo arder, dónde estaría...¡Claro!—golpeó su mano derecha con el puño de la izquierda y corrió hasta dónde estaba seguro encontraría al dios.

—No fue fácil dar con usted, Alteza—Piscis se acercó con cautela al dios.

Tal como lo supuso, encontró a Eros en una de las montañas inmediatas al Santuario, en las que se podía apreciar todo el lugar sin problema. Lo halló sentado en una saliente con aire distraído, que Afrodita no supo interpretar sí era de aburrimiento o reflexivo.

—No recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿tú eres?

—Afrodita de Piscis, a su servicio—Eros lo miraba con suspicacia.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Yo? Soy un mortal simplemente, no me atrevería a pedirle nada a un dios, a menos que este me lo ofrezca.

—¿Qué piensas del amor, Caballero?

—Un sentimiento hermoso capaz de crear milagros sí es bien enfocado, pero también de la más horrenda vileza si no lo está; un arma de doble filo; tan hermosa como letal.

—Una idea muy... Interesante.

—Bueno, es una visión muy general, Alteza, ya que el amor no tiene una sola cara.

—¿No? Y cuales son las caras del amor.

—Muchas, sabemos de Eros, Filos y Ágape, son los tipos de amor reconocidos, donde el suyo es el más popular; pero tambien está el amor hacia lo que uno hace, el trabajo.

—¿El amor a lo que haces?

—Por supuesto, en mi caso ser caballero de Athenea, tengo claro para y por qué estoy aquí, tal vez no sea atractivo pero si pongo mi corazón en la misión sé que no fallaré. En eso radica la fuerza del amor y en eso está su belleza.

—Me sorprendes, Caballero.

—Usted me sorprende, cuando descubrí lo que hizo en el Santuario me imaginaba los peores escenarios, aunque no digo que jugar con el amor y los miedos, sea algo agradable.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda, no fui el único en intervenir, si no probablemente ese horrendo escenario, se estuviera dando.

Y como prueba de sus palabras una explosión se escuchó por el rumbo del coliseo, Afrodita quería meter prisa pero todavía no estaba seguro de la intención de Eros, por lo que preguntó sin vacilar.

—¿Su intención no es acabar con el Santuario?

—Claro que no, si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, le tengo aprecio a Athenea y sí lo destruyo le daría satisfacción a Ares y eso mi madre no me lo perdonaría, aunque en este momento tampoco está muy feliz conmigo que digamos.

Afrodita creyó ver la solución al problema, pero no sabía como abordarlo, se tenía que dar prisa, se sentían cosmos alterados en varios puntos del santuario.

—Así que la Señora Afrodita no está feliz que uno de sus hijos esté con Athenea. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer que su madre se contente?

—Necesito algo para que mi madre me perdone por haber bajado del Olimpo para venir con Athenea, sí eres capaz de dármelo, liberaré a todos de mi poder.

—La diosa Afrodita no es fácil de complacer.

—Llevas su nombre, Caballero.

—Por eso me atrevo a decir que no es fácil de complacer, pero puedo asegurar que es amante de la belleza misma, así que sí lo que queremos es apaciguar su furia y no desatarla, la clave radica ahí.

Afrodita comenzó a liberar su cosmo y concentrarlo en su mano derecha haciendo que esta brillara por unos cuantos minutos, dejando a Eros sorprendido por ese despliegue de energía y más al ver que el Santo no parecía afectado por tal acto. Al final, una hermosa rosa roja adornaba su mano.

—Una rosa roja, el símbolo de la diosa más bella del Olimpo; en sus espinas un veneno letal, pero inofensivo para los dioses, hermosa y peligrasa; como el amor mismo; como la diosa misma...

Eros se levantó y tomó la flor, la observó detenidamente, era una flor realmente hermosa, tocó sus hojas suavemente y pudo sentir la suavidad de sus pétalos y sí, podía sentir el veneno que destilaba. El cosmos desplegado para crearla se podía percibir también, esa flor duraría mucho tiempo; su madre tal vez lo perdonara.

—Está bien, la voy aceptar como ofrenda a mi madre, pero ya sabes, ella tiene la última palabra.

Afrodita asintió y vio como el dios desapareció y entonces fue que se dejó caer exhausto, tuvo que concentrar mucho cosmos en esa rosa para asegurarle una larga existencia. Esperaba valiera la pena y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento.

_

Sólo un capítulo más. :)

Y sólo en caso de que se lo preguntaron, el Patriarca está dándole una mano a Dohko en los 5 picos.


	5. El Final

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

—

Afrodita abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía mareado y trató de recordar qué había pasado e identificar en dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado con el dios Eros en una de las montañas desde las que se podía apreciar todo el Santuario, la rosa que le dio y su desvanecimiento por agotamiento. Palpó y se encontró con algo blando y mullido y no era la dura roca que debería, también se escuchaban voces pero no identificaba lo que decían. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Está despertando—Oyó que alguien decía.

Finalmente terminó de abrir los ojos y vio demasiados rostros familiares cerca de él, qué diablos les pasaba a todos. Poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse en su cama, mientras tenía los rostros de sus compañeros muy cerca mirándolo atentamente.

—Necesito mi espacio personal para poder respirar, ¿les importa? — todos se alejaron de inmediato.

—Nos alegramos de que al fin hayas despertado, Afrodita, nos tenías preocupados—Habló Mü, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y salía de la habitación.

—¿Al fin?

—Llevas dos días inconsciente. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al utilizar esa cantidad de cosmo? con todo y que estábamos bajo el poder de Eros, nos alarmaste—le dijo Saga en un tono que evidenciaba su enojo.

—Trataba de salvarlos, de nada—al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Pero no a riesgo de tu propia vida!—Afrodita lo vio con enojo—Vale, lo siento, nos tenías preocupados.

—Lo sé, lo lamento, me alegro de que todo haya terminado—se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

—Muchas gracias, Afrodita—Athenea habló con su dulce voz—Mi tía es algo caprichosa, pero tú lograste complacerla.

—¿cómo sabe, qué...? —Afrodita se volvió a incorporar al oír a su Diosa—, ¿habló con Eros?

—Así es, vino a despedirse, a disculparse y a felicitarme por tener un Santo como tú—Saori le sonrió.

—¿De qué hablan?—preguntó Milo.

—Luego les cuento, sí me hacen favor, quiero seguir durmiendo.

Todos se fueron retirando del cuarto, no todos de buena gana, pero sabían que la Diosa no les permitiría estar más tiempo, así que por el momento se retiraban, cuando hubieron salido todos, una vez solo, se volvió a sumir en sueños.

Afrodita caminaba por un bello jardín lleno de rosas de múltiples colores, había una fuente con una estatua de una diosa que no alcanzaba a reconocer; pequeños arroyos corrían por todo el lugar y el sonido del agua invitaba a relajarse y recostarse en el pasto dejando que los rayos del sol dieran en la cara. Afrodita así lo hizo cuando un agradable olor a rosas inundó su olfato.

—Una hermosa rosa, Caballero. Tal vez estés a las órdenes de la diosa equivocada—Una voz dulce le hablaba, aunque no veía a nadie—Deberías de pensarlo.

—Yo no...—empezó a decir Afrodita.

—¿No me digas que no te gusta este lugar? Creo que estarías mejor aquí que en el Santuario—dijo alegremente aquella voz—deberías considerarlo, Caballero.

—Ni siquiera sé con quién estoy conversando, ¿cómo puedo si quiera tomarla en cuenta?

—Yo no necesito presentación— aquella voz son muy cerca de él y eso lo hizo ponerse alerta—y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Se levantó de golpe haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver con preocupación. Tenía la respiración agitada, sentía que aquella presencia todavía estaba cerca de él; dejándole una sensación de intranquilidad.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Camus.

—Fue sólo un sueño, pero...—los volteó a ver—¿qué no tienen sus propios templos como para que irrumpan en el mío?—verlos a todos de nuevo en su habitación hizo que se olvidara de su sueño—. Además de estar ocupando mi habitación como casino—dijo esto último mirando a Shura, Máscara Mortal, Milo y Kanon que jugaban baraja.

—Sí, bueno—empezó Kanon—estábamos preocupados y no quisimos dejarte solo, pero como no despertabas... —Le sonrió.

Afrodita lo miró sorprendido y parpadeó varias veces, no esperaba que sus compañeros se preocuparan por él, bueno, no todos, eso hizo que su molestia inicial se disolviera y lo dejara sin una respuesta.

—¿Qué soñaste?, te despertaste muy agitado y en sueños te veías alterado—dijo Shaka.

—Recuerdo un olor a rosas y una voz que me decía que servía a la diosa equivocada.

—¿¡Quéééé!?—11 voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo.

—Esto es muy raro—Habló Mü, quién en ese momento llegaba con una charola con comida—cuéntanos que pasó con tu encuentro con Eros y luego tu sueño—depositó suavemente la charola en el regazo de Afrodita que le agradeció el gesto.

Diez caballeros le veían expectantes, mientras lo veían comer con esos modales elegantes que el solo el Santo de Piscis podía tener, Afrodita dejó la cuchara suavemente en su plato de sopa y los volvió a ver con cierta molestia. Es que parecía que no lo habían visto en años y sentirse observado no era una sensación que le agradara mucho pese a que la mayoría lo pensase.

—Podrían por favor dejar de verme así, de seguir solo accederé a hablar con Mü, es el único que ha demostrado estar aquí porque verdaderamente se preocupa por mí.

Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, ya que sabían que su compañero tenía razón, pero no es que no les importara, simplemente que la curiosidad era más fuerte. Entonces cada uno ocupó un lugar alrededor de su cama y es ahí cuando Afrodita, se percató de las mantas que había en su habitación.

—¿Se quedaban aquí en las noches?—Preguntó con voz llena de emoción.

—No queríamos que estuvieras solo cuando te despartaras—le dijo Máscara Mortal.

—Ahora come y no te pongas sentimental, que luego me vas hacer llorar—le dijo Shura.

Afrodita siguió comiendo con una sonrisa y una vez hubo terminado y que le retiraran la bandeja, les contó dónde había encontrado al dios y lo que había tenido que hacer para que el dios los liberara de su poder.

—¿Liberaste esa cantidad de cosmo para hacerle una rosa a la diosa Afrodita?—Saga estaba impresionado.

—No era la diosa a quién tenía en mente cuando creé aquella rosa—dijo Afrodita mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa—Anque la flor era para ella.

—Vaya, no sabía que nos tenías tanto cariño—dijo Máscara Mortal.

—A ti, ninguno, pero venías en el paquete y pues que remedio.

Todos empezaron a reír y siguieron conversando de esto y aquello por un tiempo se olvidaron del sueño de Afrodita, aunque Shaka lo sacó a relucir.

—Y cuéntanos, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

Afrodita lo vio por un momento sin entender de qué hablaba; pero luego de que hubo ordenado su pensamiento les relató el extraño sueño que había tenido, el cuál se mantenía fresco en su memoria, tanto lo visto como las palabras dichas. Todos estaban sin saber que decir, hasta que Shaka después de meditarlo un momento volvió hablar.

—Afrodita, ¿no crees que quién te habló en sueños, haya sido la diosa de la belleza y el amor?

—¿Mi tía te habló en sueños?—preguntó Saori, que en ese momento entraba a la habitación, junto a sus 4 fieles caballeros de bronce.

—No estoy seguro de que haya sido ella, Alteza, pero es probable. Su símbolo son las rosas y me dijo que servía a la diosa equivocada.

—Ya veo, ¿usted que dice Shion?

—La diosa Afrodita es caprichosa, no es fácil de complacer, pero si nuestro Afrodita con una sola rosa logró calmar su furia, es obvio que se haya interesado en él.

—Pues de aquí no se lo lleva—Exclamó Máscara Mortal.

—Claro que no, sus rosas dan demasiado miedo para tenerlo de enemigo—dijo Seiya.

—Con gusto te haría sentir su poder, sin necesidad de cambiar de diosa.

—El caballo con alas tan oportuno como siempre—dijo Kanon.

Seiya iba agregar más pero las manos de Shiryu y Hyoga, lo contuvieron, no era bueno hacer enojar al santo de Piscis y menos con el resto de los dorados presentes, que habían demostrado estar tan unidos como ellos mismos.

—Bueno dejaremos que el tiempo nos diga, si Afrodita está interesada en ti, no es bueno que los dioses se encaprichen y ella, por demás está decir, es de cuidado—la Diosa vio más conveniente, dejar al caballero y llevarse a sus amigos—. Descansa, mi querido Piscis. Y esperemos que esta aventura no te cause más desvelos—la diosa le sonrió y le guiñó traviesa un ojo.

—Algunos desvelos serán mejor bienvenidos que otros, mi diosa, usted no se preocupe—Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, no tienen porqué ser desvelos, también pueden ser... Entretenidos desayunos—rectificó Saori.

—Sigo en lo dicho, usted no se preocupe.

Ante la mirada confusa de todos los presentes, Afrodita comprendió que Athenea quería hablarle sobre los sentimientos que la embargaron y que había descubierto en él, un hombro en el que desahogarse. Pero así como ella lo había descubierto, tal vez más de uno también lo había hecho y el santo ahora tendría a sus compañeros de visita en su templo más asiduamente.

_

Ignoren lo ingenioso del título de este capítulo.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este tipo (fanfiction), así que espero les haya gustado; un relato corto que no me tomó mucho tiempo, pero que me gustó mucho hacer. Así que espero sus críticas.

como aclaración final y dato curioso: Afrodita no es hermana de Zeus; más bien sería su tía, ya que es hija de Urano, no de Cronos en el mito más difundido.


End file.
